


(Un)Lucky

by elcholl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M, soul mates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcholl/pseuds/elcholl
Summary: Питеру повезло и не повезло одновременно.Повезло потому, что он нашел свою родственную душу, а это редкость.Не повезло потому, что его родственная душа это удивительный, прекрасный, но пятилетний Стайлз Стилински, который младше Питера на 22 года.И у его отца есть пистолет.





	(Un)Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Un)Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572597) by [makingitwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork). 



> Спасибо бете:Dara Darksune 
> 
> Работа также есть на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4373560

Питеру Хейлу повезло и не повезло одновременно.

Ему повезло потому, что он нашел своего соулмейта, что является редкостью. А не повезло потому, что он был старше своей пары на двадцать два года.

— Такое иногда случается, — заверила его Талия, хоть он не говорил ей об этом — возможно, он слишком долго наблюдал за пятилетним мальчиком.

Питеру двадцать семь лет, он является альфой без стаи и в данный момент проживает со свой сестрой.

Но сейчас важен только он — маленький черноволосый Стайлз Стилински, бегающий по детской площадке, пока его мама сидит на скамейке, находящейся рядом.

— Иди и поговори с ней, Питер, — сказала Талия, закатив глаза, — Это не разрешится само собой.

Вздохнув, Питер подошел к ней, прочистил горло, чтобы Клаудия заметила его.

— Мистер Хейл, — поприветствовала она, — Прекрасный день, не так ли?

Питер кивнул.

— Клаудия, я хочу поговорить о вашем сыне. Я…

Произнести это было сложнее, чем казалось. Он чувствовал кислый запах болезни и понимал, что у неё осталось совсем мало времени. Однако, выглядела она хорошо.

— Мамочка! — Стайлз подбежал к Клаудии, обнимая и улыбаясь ей, демонстрируя ямочки на щеках.

Питера пронзила невыносимая боль от того, что он не имеет возможности проводить с мальчиком время, заботиться о нем и любить.

Волку необходим этот мальчик.

— Привет, — поздоровался мальчик, улыбаясь.

— Дорогой, — Клаудия проводит рукой по волосам мальчика. — Это Мистер Хейл.

— Питер, пожалуйста, — бормочет он надорванным голосом.

Это его родственная душа. Пара, которая младше его на двадцать два года.

Питер смотрел на мальчика с диким волнением и Клаудия не могла не заметить этого.

— Почему ты не играешь со Скоттом, дорогой? Он выглядит расстроенным, — Стайлз смотрит то на мальчика, играющего в песочнице, то обратно на свою маму. Он не хочет оставлять её. Стайлз целует Клаудию в щечку и оборачивается к Питеру.

— Проследите, чтобы она была в порядке! Позовите меня, если ей будет плохо! — сказал мальчик, убегая.

Клаудия улыбнулась ему вслед и похлопала по месту рядом с собой.

Питер никогда не думал, что его соулмейт будет из семьи Стилински. Шериф - это справедливый, умный мужчина с добрым сердцем полным сочувствия. Клаудия также справедливая и храбрая женщина — ему известно, что после диагностики болезни ей множество раз предлагали укус, но каждый раз она отказывалась. Она прирожденная мать и Питеру очень жаль, что судьба так распорядилась с её жизнью.

— Вы уже давно смотрите на него не так, как на других, — проговорила она, сжимая в руках край шали, одетой на неё.

— Вы знали?

— Я знаю моего сына, Питер, — она улыбнулась. — Он круглосуточно говорит о волке, которого однажды увидел в лесу. Волке, который, как ни странно, положил мертвого кролика перед ногами моего сына. Ничего не знаете об этом?

— Он говорил об этом? — удивился Питер.

Клаудия засмеялась и Питеру тоже захотелось улыбнуться.

— Разница в возрасте вас не беспокоит?

— Нет, — честно ответил Питер. — Мне кажется, это будет беспокоить его. И вас. А Шериф, скорее всего, застрелит меня.

— Вы исцелитесь, — засмеялась Клаудия, вызывая этим улыбку Хейла. — Я поговорю с Джоном этим вечером. Я поговорю с ними обоими. Если всё будет хорошо, то я приглашу вас на ужин. Почему бы вам не взять с собой Дерека? Он нравится Стайлзу.

Питер нахмурился. Он не хотел вспоминать об этом. И о том, что однажды Дерек пришёл домой полностью пропахший Стайлзом. Они стали друзьями не смотря на разницу в возрасте — Дерек всегда хотел младшего брата, а Стайлз был идеальной кандидатурой. И немаловажно было то, что запах мальчика успокаивал Дерека. Его запах успокаивал всех Хейлов. Он был словно громоотвод, предназначеный для волков.

***

 

Питер и Дерек улыбнулись Клаудии, когда она открыла дверь. Пока Питер разговаривал с женщиной, Дерек присоединился к Стайлзу, играющему в детскую зомби-игру.

— Питер, — здоровается Джон. Даже с рефлексами волка, Питер не заметил его присутствие.

— Шериф, — улыбается Питер. — Было очень приятно получить приглашение на ужин для меня и Дерека.

— Это идея моей жены, — кивает головой Джон. Питер замечает заряженное ружье, лежащее на столе.

Это разумно.

Питер ожидал этого.

Джон приглашает Питера в гостиную, где сидя на диване играют Стайлз и Дерек.

Дерек выигрывает и Стайлз громко визжит, обнимая его за шею. Дерек поднимает глаза и, встречаясь взглядом с Питером, закатывает их.

Стайлз замечает Питера, отпуская шею Дерека и хлопая по своим коленям с некоторым намеком.

Питер уверен, что его сердце пропустило удар. Он отчаянно смотрит на Джона, но тот выглядит отчужденно, явно не собираюсь вмешиваться в это.

— Хочу! — требует Стайлз и Питер, вздохнув, сажает его себе на колени. Он так мал, так нежен и от него исходит приятное тепло. Питер одной рукой поддерживает спину мальчика, на случай, если тот начнет падать.

— Привет! — улыбается Стайлз. — Ты тоже можешь превратиться в волка, не так ли?

— Да.

Стайлз счастливо принюхивается, обнимая Питера за шею, сжимая своими маленькими кулачками рубашку и утыкаясь носом в его волосы.

Мальчик ещё так молод, но Питер сходит с ума от его запаха, с трудом сдерживая себя. 

Питер утыкается носом в шею Стайлза в ответ, понимая, что не может сдерживаться. Радужка глаз старшего Хейла наливается красным-альфа цветом, а клыки начинают расти.

Когда Дерек отталкивает его на пол, Стайлз плачет, Шериф угрожает оборотню, а Клаудия пытается разрядить обстановку.

— Я… Мне очень жаль… — говорит Питер. Осознав ситуацию, он втягивает клыки и когти.

У Стайлза идёт кровь. Три маленькие царапины на его руке, вероятно, не могут доставить сильной боли. Стайлз тянет руку к Питеру, плача от резкого отстранения от оборотня.

— Папа, — просит Стайлз, но Джон только сильно прижимает к себе сына.

— Ох, Питер, — тихо говорит Клаудия. — Вам стоит уйти. Я позвоню вам.

По пути домой Питер корит себя, понимая, что мог натворить.

— Запах Стайлза взбудоражил тебя? — спросил Дерек.

Питер кивнул.

— Я думал, что пара становится якорем для нас, — густые брови Дерека нахмурились. — Но ты поцарапал его, а твои клыки начали удлиняться…

— Рефлексы, — резко говорит Питер, заканчивая разговор.

***

 

Он удивился, когда получил телефонный звонок. И еще больше удивился, услышав голос Джона.

— Слушай, Питер, — говорит он со вздохом. — Я не справился в прошлый раз. Я просто забыл, что Стайлз уже не так молод, чтобы быть под постоянным контролем. Я не думаю, что я должен был беспокоиться о том, кто стал его партнером. Я не справился с этим. Прости.

Питер заново вспоминает, почему он любит чету Стилински. Они честные, хорошие люди.

— Все в порядке, Шериф. Полагаю, я был также не очень многообещающей кандидатурой. И если вы дадите мне еще один шанс, я обязательно исправлю это.

— Стайлз отчаянно хочет увидеть тебя, — тихо говорит Джон. — Он даже не понимает, почему. Я не хочу говорить ему.

— Джон? — зовет Клаудия из другой комнаты. Питер прислушивается, чтобы услышать её.

— Может быть, вы могли бы прийти в форме волка? Будет ли это уместно?

— Да… Да, это прекрасно.

***

 

Так намного комфортнее.

Это волнительно для шерифа. Только представьте себе, Питер — это большая собака с очень острыми зубами, и он почти может обернуться телом вокруг маленького мальчика, который восхищенно гладит его мех и кусает его за ухо, словно щенок.

— Ты так красив, — шепчет Стайлз, расчесывая своей кистью мех Питера.

Маленький мальчик не знает, что это значит, но он отчетливо чувствует это. Он совершенен, и Питер лижет лицо Стайлза от восхищения.

Клаудия пахнет ещё горьче, чем в прошлый раз, и шериф проводит больше времени, наблюдая за ней, чем за Стайлзом.

Когда Стайлз засыпает, Питер охватывает его полностью своим хвостом, охраняя.

Стайлз счастлив и почти мурлычет.


End file.
